The day after the Kalkara
by Lora Kael
Summary: This is a story that fills in the details of just what happened after they defeated the Kalkara. Will is not yet an official Ranger Apprentice, but he finds he now holds the responsibility of one and more, especially with Halt being injured. The bond between Halt and Will only grows stronger through the dangers they have faced together.


**The day after the Kalkara**

After they had got Baron Arald and Halt settled, Will had tried to take first watch, but Sir Rodney had laid a hand on his shoulder and had firmly said he would do so, insisting that Will get some rest, too. Will had felt how weary and tired he truly was then and had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had laid down on the ground, wrapped in his cloak. Rodney had woken him up much later in the night than Will had expected for second watch and he had switched places with the bleary eyed knight.

Therefore Will was the one, who had been awake when Gilan arrived just after first light, and he had still been on watch when the ten knights from Redmont arrived a little later after Gilan had left again, while Sir Rodney was busy getting breakfast prepared for Arald and Halt.

"We need to get back to Redmont," Halt said gruffly. His leg hurt and it made him even more gruff than usual. "We can't sit here lolling around."

Will looked at him with some surprise. He had seen the wound in his leg and he knew Baron Arald wasn't any better off, so a little rest was needed. In fact, both Halt and Arald had trouble standing and moving, but that didn't prevent Halt from trying to get up and get his things together on Abelard. Will quickly leant him a hand.

"Halt, are you sure about this? You need to rest," he said quietly so the others couldn't overhear them.

"Of course," Halt replied. "We have work to do and I can rest better back at the castle."

Will nodded. He was worried that travelling might get the wound bleeding again, but he kept silent. He knew Halt knew the risks.

Arald looked up at Halt. "You're right; we need to get back to the castle. And the sooner we get there, the better." He moved to sit up and winced. He definitely had some cracked ribs, he thought. Rodney and one of the knights helped him to his feet. "All right, let's get back on the horses and get moving."

"What about the plough horse?" Will asked. Gilan had borrowed it to catch up with them, and had left it with them after getting Blaze back.

Halt looked at him. "Well, you promised to return it to its owner, so that is what you'll do."

Will opened his mouth to protest; he didn't want to leave Halt and Arald, not while they were injured, but Halt forestalled him.

"We won't be moving very fast, not with our injuries," he indicated Arald and himself, "so you'll probably catch up with us further down the road."

Will still didn't want to leave them alone, then he realised they weren't alone. Sir Rodney was here and so was another ten knights, all in prime fighting condition. Even if someone was stupid enough to attack, his presence wouldn't make much of a difference, not with so many knights around. So he kept his silence and nodded in reply instead.

He quickly got his things on Tug's back and the lead rope for the plough horse attached to the saddle. He took one last look at the others as he swung up into the saddle. He still didn't want to leave Halt behind, not after last night and how close he had come to losing him, but he knew he had made a promise to Gilan to return the other horse, and a Ranger didn't break his promise. "I'll see you later," he said to Halt and the others.

Halt nodded in return. "Get going, Will."

Will nodded again and turned Tug south so they could get the plough horse home. The sooner they got the horse returned, the sooner he could rejoin the others. Will pulled on the rope to get the plough horse moving and started Tug out at a trot.

Arald stood next to his own battlehorse and watched Will leave. He was impressed with Will's loyalty and quick thinking, and knew he owed his life to him. He would have to do something to show his appreciation and gratefulness after they got back to Redmont. Of course, first he would have to get back on his horse. He glanced at Halt's smaller Ranger's horse, which Halt was already sitting astride on, and for once in his life wished his own horse wasn't quite as big. His ribs and back were hurting just breathing and he didn't look forward to having to get on his horse or the ride back.

He looked at Rodney. "I think I'll need a couple of hands to get up; I can barely move without it hurting."

Rodney nodded and waved some of the other knights closer. "Get those boulders moved so they form a small staircase to this height," he said indicating the height he wanted with his hand. With the injuries Arald had sustained he didn't want to have to manhandle him too much.

The knights moved quickly to create the staircase and within ten minutes they had it ready and Baron Arald was helped up it and onto his horse with a minimum of pain.

Arald took a couple of slow breaths to steady himself, then looked round the rest of the group. "All right, people, let's get back to Castle Redmont."

§

Will rode as fast as he could get the plough horse to move, which wasn't all that fast. The plough horse seemed to fancy going at a walking pace, but could be persuaded to move at a trot though only for some periods of time. Will, who had gotten used to the speed of the Ranger horses, had to battle the frustration he felt having to travel at such a slow pace.

"Come on," he mumbled, trying to get the plough horse to move faster. It was clear it wasn't used to going at speed and certainly not for any length of time. Finally Will decided it might help if he gave it a short rest and so stopped both horses in a small clearing.

Tug looked at him as if wondering why they were already stopping, but he didn't complain, just started grassing. Will tied the lead rope from the plough horse to a nearby tree, and took out his map of this part of the country. Gilan had told him where to find the farm he had borrowed the horse from and now Will checked the map to see how far he had to go. He felt his shoulders slump when he realised he still had some way to go and was only a little over halfway there from the ruins of Gorlan.

He looked up at the plough horse. "I really wish you would move a little faster. At this rate we won't reach the farm before noon."

 _Not if you take a lot of breaks like these, we won't,_ Tug seemed to say as he shook his mane and whinnied softly at Will.

"You're right," Will said and rolled up the map again. It was almost midmorning and too many breaks would only delay them further. The plough horse simply didn't like to move fast, but Will knew it was sturdy and bred for endurance, so it shouldn't have a problem with keep going, at least as long as he didn't force it past a trot.

He re-tightened the girth strap on Tug and once again tied the lead rope to the saddle. "Come on," he said to the horse as he got them moving again. "Let us try to reach your farm before noon."

As it were they actually reached it some time before noon, and the farmer looked happy to see his horse again. Will, for his part, was happy to be rid of it, but didn't say so out loud. He could finally be on his way and get back to the others.

The farmer thanked him for bringing back the horse he had lent him, but as Will rode away he scratched his head and mumbled: "I could 'ave sworn he was taller yesterday."

§

Will rode at the Ranger's canter back towards Redmont. He wasn't sure how fast the others would be travelling and so not sure where he might find them, but he wanted to catch up with them as fast as possible. He had already marked out which road he should find them on and had tried to guess at how far they would have come in the time it had taken him to get the plough horse back.

He rode the way Halt had taught him with his bow in his left hand ready to nock an arrow should the need arise. But nothing happened except that Will almost overtook the others as he hurried along the road. He felt mightily relived to see the others were well, then slightly worried that their party had shrunk compared to when he left.

As he rode up to them he called a quick greeting to the others. "Baron Arald, Sir Rodney."

"Ah, Will! Good to have you back with us," Arald called good-natured, then winced. Every step of his horse sent pain through his body and he just wanted to be back at the castle and not ride a horse again for a couple of weeks, at least.

"What happened to the others?" Will asked Halt anxiously.

Halt calmed him down with a hand motion. "They were sent ahead to tell the healers to prepare for Baron Arald. We kept a few in front as a screen, just in case, as well as some with the Baron."

Will nodded somewhat calmed down. He felt better now that he was back with Halt and the others. He knew Sir Rodney was the only one uninjured of the group that had gone after the Kalkara, but Halt had his knives and Will knew just how deadly he was with those, too. He also noticed how Halt referred only to Baron Arald's injuries and protection, not his own. But he supposed that was typical for a Ranger.

He settled in next to Halt, Tug falling into step with Abelard, and started scanning their surroundings the way Halt had taught him. Halt felt a bit of pride seeing Will following his training and staying alert even though he hadn't had much rest the last couple of days and nights.

After a while Will spoke again. "What happens now, Halt?"

Halt took a moment to order his thoughts. "We prepare ourselves for war. And there will be much to do as we as Rangers have the responsibility of coordinating things between the fiefs."

"Will your leg cause you trouble?" Will glanced sideways at him.

"Probably," Halt grunted. "So expect to have to carry out any task that involves a lot of riding and moving about."

Will nodded again. "Whatever you need me do to, I'll do it," Will promised.

"I know," Halt replied.

They lapsed into silence again, but it was a companionable silence. Even though Will worried about what was to come, he felt sure he would be all right as long as he had Halt.

§

They reached Wensley village late in the afternoon and people flocked around to see the small group as they made their way through it towards the castle. Word had spread from the knights sent ahead and some were worried about their Baron's health. Seeing him astride his horse helped assuage their worry. The villagers also stared at Halt and Will. Quite a few had seen Will ride at full gallop through the village only the day before and it was noticed that only Will held a bow in his hand and that Halt's leg was bound.

Several noticed Arald's torn mail armour and made surprised exclamations.

"My Lord! Are you all right?!"

Arald waved a hand around in a calming gesture. "Yes, thanks to young Will here," he said with a hand motion towards Will. Will was suddenly glad for the depth of his hood as people's attention turned fully to him. He felt uncomfortable under their scrutiny and just wished they would look at someone else.

"Yes, yes, but right now the Baron still needs some medical attention," Halt said, sensing Will's discomfort. He urged Abelard forward to get people to step back and let them through.

They were through Wensley five minutes later and went over the bridge over Tarbus River. Normally Halt would have gone straight to the cottage in the forest, but being injured himself, he also needed the attention of the healers and so he and Will followed Arald and Rodney to Castle Redmont where they were greeted by a large crowd.

Naturally Halt refused to let anyone help him of the horse, but Will still made sure he stood ready to leant Halt a hand should he need it.

Will quickly grabbed Abelard's reins. "I'll take care of the horses."

Halt looked at him for a moment then nodded before he limped after Arald, who had just been helped off his own horse. He knew Will would do it right.

Later he woke in the castle after being treated and having his leg re-bandaged and discovered a sleeping Will sitting slumped in a chair next to him. Halt sat up carefully, making sure he didn't wake Will. He knew the boy must be exhausted.

"He refused to leave you, you know," a voice spoke softly on Halt's other side. He turned his head to look at the speaker and saw Pauline's beautiful face only half a meter from his own.

"How long has he been here?" he asked just as softly.

"At least two hours. He wanted to make sure you were okay. He's a good boy," she said with a smile.

Halt nodded. "I know." He looked at Will. "He will make a great Ranger." If Will had been awake Halt would never had said those words out loud, but Pauline had been his years long confidant and he had never seen the point in lying to her or trying to lie to her. Halt was proud of Will's accomplishment and he was sure he would have passed the assessment if the Gathering hadn't been cut short this year. But it wouldn't do to give him an inflated ego, so Halt kept it at that.

Their voices must have penetrated Will's consciousness, because he stirred, blinked, and then sat upright when he realised Halt was awake. "Halt! How are you?" The words came out in a tumble.

"I'm fine," came the gruff reply. "I won't be riding too much for some time while this heals, but I'll live." Then Halt narrowed his eyes at him. "And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I was," Will said.

Halt snorted. "You were sleeping in a chair. Go to the kitchen and get some food. Then go home and get some proper rest. We have work to do and I want you to be properly rested for it. We start early tomorrow."

Will nodded. "Yes, Halt," he said. He stood up a bit stiffly, his muscles complaining after the last couple of days hard riding. "See you tomorrow." He looked at Pauline. "Goodnight, Lady Pauline."

"Goodnight, Will," she said warmly.

Once she was sure Will was out of earshot she turned to Halt and raised an eyebrow. "If the situation had been reversed you would have been the one sleeping in that chair."

"Yeah, well, no reason for Will to do so. He's my apprentice, so he's my responsibility, not the other way around."

Pauline smiled, seeing through Halt's gruff behaviour. It was clear to her Halt liked the boy much more than he let on, but she was enough of a diplomat not to say so. She knew it would only embarrass Halt. "Well, I'll let the servants know to bring you some food, and then you better make sure you are rested as well. We all have a lot of work ahead of us."

Halt nodded in reply. Pauline left him alone with his thoughts and his mind went back to last night and what he both remembered of it and what Arald and Rodney had told him about it. Halt knew Will had the markings of a future great Ranger. He also knew Arald would plan something to honour Will after he had saved his life, and he made a silent vow that he would not interfere in whatever it was, because Will did deserve it.

"He's a good boy," he said softly to himself.

§

Will got Tug settled in the small stable behind the cottage, then got his things unpacked. He also unpacked Halt's things and took a quick look around the log cabin. The place was clean and spotless, but Will told himself he would still give it a quick dusting before heading to the castle in the morning. Halt would be disappointed if he didn't keep the cabin in a near spotless condition when he returned.

With that thought Will finally headed for his bed and some solid hours of sleep. There would be plenty to do in the morning, but right now he would do as Halt said and rest. Everything else could wait until daylight.


End file.
